deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Widowmaker
Amélie Lacroix, AKA Widowmaker, is an antagonist from the Overwatch series. She appeared in the 106th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Black Widow VS Widowmaker, where she fought against Black Widow from Marvel Comics. She was voiced by Jeannie Tirado. History Widowmaker's real name is Amélie Lacroix and she was married to an Overwatch member called Gérard Lacroix, who led operations against the terrorist group known as Talon. The group tried many times to kill Gérard but were unsuccessful. They then decided to kidnap Amélie and subjected her to a brainwashing program that transformed her into a killer. Amélie killed Gérard and was later returned to Talon so that the process of turning her into a living weapon could be complete. Once it was done, she became an unfeeling and merciless Talon agent, and her name was changed to Widowmaker. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Amélie Lacroix * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: N/A * Age: 33 * Nationality: French * Widowed by Gérard Lacroix * Current Talon assassin * Classically trained ballerina Arsenal * Widow's Kiss ** Scope Mode (Sniper rifle form) *** Rate of fire: 2 RPS *** 4 shot power levels ** Automatic Mode (Submachine gun form) *** Rate of fire: 10 RPS *** Max range: 131 ft | 40 m * Grappling Hook ** Max range: 65 ft | 20 m * Venom Mine * Infra-Sight Feats * Survived a shot to the head * Kept pace with Tracer's Blinks * Took a hit from Doomfist's gauntlet * Shot Ana's eye through her scope * Knocked a man out with 1 punch * Defeated Tracer, Tekhartha Mondatta, Ana Amari DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''Je te vois…'' *''It's finished, rendez-vous immediately.'' *''Abort! Abort!'' *''Ugh, you've got to be kidding me...'' *''What makes you think you can sneak up on me!?'' *''I... can survive... anything...'' Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 12.06.20 PM.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! widowmaker sniper.png|Widow's Kiss widowmaker mine.jpg|Venom Mine infra sight.jpg|Infra Sight widowmakerHook.gif|Grappling Hook Trivia *Widowmaker is the fourth Activision Blizzard character to appear, after Tracer, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. **She is also the second Overwatch character to appear, after Tracer. **She is also the first Overwatch character to lose. **She is also the second Activision Blizzard character to lose, after Crash Bandicoot. *Widowmaker is the tenth non-DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden, Pinkie Pie, Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy and Sigma, and with the next one being The Mask. **She is the fourth non-DC character to lose against a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Darth Vader and Sigma. *Widowmaker is the tenth video game character to fight against a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Fox McCloud, Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight and Sigma, and with the next one being Sindel. **She is the seventh video game character to lose against a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Shovel Knight and Sigma. *Widowmaker is the second female antagonist to appear, after Riptor, and with the next one being Sindel. *Widowmaker is the third combatant to attempt to escape a battle, after Dr. Wily and Nathan Drake. References * Widowmaker on Wikipedia * Widowmaker on the Overwatch Wiki Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Supervillains Category:Activision Blizzard Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Martial Artists Category:Human Category:Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Metahumans Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors